


Motivation

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, what is the charm used for dissolving natural fibers?”</p><p>Theodore stood and moved closer until he was lined up with the table. His fingers gliding over the skin of her calves and thighs as he reached up and snaked his  fingers around the crisp white fabric. In one sharp movement the fabric was ripped and his mouth was hovering above her snatch, “Force.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

“Granger.”

Hermione looked up from under her bangs at the person across from her. She was used to being approached by students she didn’t know but never by a Slytherin. She slipped her fingers into her sleeve so that they were touching her wand, if he wanted a fight a fight was what he’d get. “Yes?”

He shifted from foot to foot for just a moment before he sat in the chair besides her’s. His eyes flickered to the many books on the table and then to her. “Um, I need …help.”

“Uh-huh.“ God she did not need this right now. She had deliberately picked the most out of the way table in the library so that she wouldn’t be bothered. “And I should help you why?”

He flushed and looked at his fingers as they twisted in his lap. “Look, I know that you don’t know me and I haven’t…. Please, I really don’t want to fail.” His eyes were large, brown and begging her. He was desperate and she, apparently, was all that he could think of to help. “I need help in potions and charms and …I need help.”

“Don’t you have friends that could help you?” She closed the book she was working on with a snap and pushed it away, she wasn’t getting very far with healing charms anyway.

“No, not really. Blaise cant explain anything—he’s a terrible teacher, Millicent isn’t exactly one known for her stellar performance in charms and Malfoy’s a git.”

“Ah.” She huffed a breath upward sending her bangs flying upward and then back down into her face. “I’ll help you then, but don’t expect me to go easy on you. I’ll drag you into Os kicking and screaming if I must.”

\---

Theodore waited near the doors of the great hall with his satchel on his shoulder. It was a Saturday morning and disgustingly early, but she had said to eat breakfast and then wait for her here. He ran a hand through his short hair and tapped his heel against the wall. 

The door opened he turned his head to see who it was, but a group of chattering Raven claw firsties walked past with out so much as a glance. So Theo leaned against the wall once more and brought his thumb to his lips. He nibbled the nail as his mind ran through the possibilities; she could have decided not to come and make him stand here, or maybe she was late? Or maybe--

“—rmionie, do we have to study today? I mean it’s Saturday! Besides I wanted to…”

“Ron, if you don’t want to study then don’t. Just don’t expect me to look over your charms essay later.” 

Theo watched as she came down from the hall flanked, as always, by Potter and Weasley. He straightened up and waited for her to come closer. She waved him over and slowed her pace a little. Potter and Weasley gave him a look of distain and proceeded to ignore him. 

“Oh good you’re on time.”

“Well, yeah…” Granger chattered at the other two Gryffindors as she led the way to the library. 

\--

There was barely any change in his grades, but there was a change in the subject of his daydreams. The focus had moved from Daphanie Greengrass and Cho Chag to exclusively Hermione Granger. Some how she had become a fixture in all his fantasies. 

His favorite was the one in the library where she explained the theory behind the elements and spell casting. It would start off like it usual, she’d sit at the large oak table by the windows close to the restricted section with a stack of books. She’d lean close to him as he was reading, her hair brushing against his skin ever so lightly.

_  
“You got that wrong.” She tapped the page with her finger and sigh. “Okay, We’ll do drills. Instead—maybe then you can remember.” She sat on the table with the text in her lap and looked at him with those big brown eyes. “What category do patron spells fall under?”_

_“Patron spells? Like guardians?” She bobbed her head in acknowledgement. “Um…’ They fall under emotive spells.” he said, unsure._

_“Correct.” He voice rung clear through the empty library. And he watched dumbfounded as she pulled her tie loose from her neck. “The name of the spell that produces healing light?”_

_“Jordinian Luz.” He swallowed thickly as the small pearly buttons were opened. Granger’s skin was creamy gold color with small freckles._

_“Name the five principals of ritual casting.”_

_“Um focus?”_

_She fastened one button with a shake of her head._

_“Rigor? It has to be rigor!”_

_Another button was closed hiding more of that soft luminous skin._

_“Rhythm! Rhythm! Rhythm!” He called desperately, “Rhythm! Timing! Precision, Intent and…um enchantment!”_

_“Yes. Brilliant.” She smiled and hummed, as she pushed herself off the table. She didn’t unbutton her shirt again, but rather unzipped her skirt and let it slide over her legs to the floor. She leaned foreword, her face only a breath away from his. The soft mint scent of her breath and the warmth of her body made him , “Very good, lets make this a little tougher, alright?”_

_“Define c_

_“I…I….I don’t…” He stumbled helplessly as she fingered her skirt. “Can I get a hint?”_

_“Alright, emotive charms…” she drawled._

_He looked at her and drunk in her appearance. She was barely dressed in her blouse, school regulation knickers and her black ballet flats. She had on a lax smiled and it just made her that much sexier. Looked so relaxed with the sun at her back and filtering through her bushy brown hair._

_“Do you know it.”_

_“Brito’s Principal… the magic reacts with….”_

_“With?”_

_“…With…Chemicals in the brain… To—to produce mood altering endorphins.”_

_“Got it in one.” Hermione grinned and leaned back on the table, her small dainty feet withdrawing form the patent leather ballet shoes. Her long brown hair was everywhere and she looked so devilishly hot. Her fingers skimmed over the cotton of her shirt, over the smooth honey colored skin down to the elastic waistband of her school regulation panties “hmmm… you know… One more and you’ll win the prize.”_

_Devilish… Absolutely devilish…_

_“Tell me, what is the charm used for dissolving natural fibers?”_

_Theodore stood and moved closer until he was lined up with the table. His fingers gliding over the skin of her calves and thighs as he reached up and snaked his fingers around the crisp white fabric. In one sharp movement the fabric was ripped and his mouth was hovering above her snatch, “Force.”_

_She giggled and lifted one leg draping it on his shoulder. “I’ll accept that answer, but just this once.”_

_“Good to know.”_

_After that there was no more talking. For Theo there was just the suction of warm moist mouths and the all to intense heat and slickness that sheathed his cock. He started slow, his thighs burning as he eased in and out of her never fully leaving her body. The slow rhythm built to a constant and heady tempo._

Theo bit his lips making their pale pink turn to a strawberry red as his teeth sunk into it, the moans were chocked back behind pleasure. All he could do was pant and squirm until he flopped back on his bed. 

With a groan he glanced at his watch and sighed, the charms test was in twenty minutes—the test would suck but at least he’d pass. His memory had never been better.

Ends


End file.
